The Neurovirology (NV) Core is a new addition to the HNRC whose overall objective is to support,[unreadable] through national and international collaboration and capacity-building, efforts at the identification and[unreadable] characterization of HIV genotypes and phenotypes associated with initiation, maintenance, and progression[unreadable] of neuroAIDS. Our scientific and service aims are to (1) identify the genotype of neuroadaptive HIV at[unreadable] varying stages of HIV-associated neurological disease; (2) to determine the phenotype of this[unreadable] neuroadaptive genotype; and (3) to develop methods for investigating viral dynamics and evolution within[unreadable] the CNS. Since viral populations in the CNS can be genetically distinct from populations in other tissues,[unreadable] such as blood, lymphoid and genital tract, appropriate virologic techniques will be needed to characterize[unreadable] neurotropism and neurovirulence in the CNS. This Core will enhance the HNRC's transdiciplinary aims[unreadable] through close collaboration with the Neurobehavioral, Neuromedical and Neurobiology Cores, utilizing[unreadable] multiple virologic techniques specific to CNS derived virus and its analysis. Considerable amounts of[unreadable] virologic data, specifically sequence data, will be generated through the objectives of this Core, including[unreadable] international collaborations. Management of these data will be aided through a web-based system,[unreadable] developed in cooperation with the Data Management and Information Systems Core. Investigating the[unreadable] impact of HIV-associated neurological disease throughout the world will require the development of location[unreadable] specific virologic capabilities. Through existing (e.g., Brazil, India, and China) and planned (e.g., Romania,[unreadable] South Africa) collaborations, we will provide technical support in the development of molecular virology[unreadable] capabilities to address the specific research objectives of each locale. The Neurovirology Core, with its[unreadable] ability to characterize HIV genetics, is essential to fundamental advances in understanding the[unreadable] neuropathogenesis of neuroAIDS.